1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling structure, more particularly, to a cooling structure adapted for the body of a crystal-growing furnace.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view illustrating a conventional cooling structure for a crystal-growing furnace, the furnace comprises an upper body 91 and a lower body 92, wherein the upper body 91 includes an outer upper shell 911 and an inner upper shell 912; and the lower body 92 includes an outer lower shell 921 and an inner lower shell 922.
In the upper body 91, an upper enclosing space 910 is formed between the outer upper shell 911 and the inner upper shell 912, whereas in the lower body 92, a lower enclosing space 920 is formed between the outer lower shell 921 and the inner lower shell 922.
As shown in FIG. 1, a pump 94 draws pure water from a reservoir 96 into the upper and lower enclosing spaces 910,920, via a water feeding pipe 941, cooling the heat effected from the body of the crystal-growing furnace. Heated pure water is, then, drawn back into the reservoir 96 through a water feedback pipe 942, where a cooler 95 and a cooling tower 951 are used for cooling the pure water in the reservoir 96. Further, a water purifier 97 is required for purifying the water. As such, the cost for the facilities and maintenance of the conventional cooling structure for a crystal-growing furnace is significantly high.
Moreover, since the upper and lower enclosing spaces 910,920 are full of a great amount of cooling pure water, and since unexpected crack may happen to the inner upper shell 912 and the inner lower shell 922 due to long time use or defective manufacture, or malfunction of the furnace, pure water will flow continuously into an inner space 90 of the crystal-growing furnace, where the inner space 90 is under a high-temperature status. As a result, facilities made of graphite will be reacted with the water abruptly, and a great amount of hydrogen (H2), carbon monoxide (CO), and steam released, causing accident on public security such as the whole crystal-growing furnace might be exploded.